Caelum (Early Ages)
Overview Caelum is a union of three tribes of winged beings that live on high mountaintops. One tribe is fully immune to cold and another tribe is cold and lightning resistant. All mages of Caelum are skilled in Air magic and some also have some skill in Water and Death. All of Caelum dislikes warm lands. Background Caelum is a magocracy of winged humanoids who inhabit the highest mountain peaks. Under the wise rule of the Eagle Kings, semi-divine beings of an earlier age, three tribes have formed a kingdom. The tribes are the Tempest Lords of Spire Horn Mountain, the Raptor Clan of Raven's Vale and the Caelians of High Caelum. The Spire Horn Caelians are partially resistant to cold and lightning. The Raptorians are stronger and attuned to the Earth, but lack the elemental resistance characteristic of the other clans. The High Caelians live in the coldest mountain peaks and are unaffected by low temperatures. They are thinner and lighter then the other clans. The High Caelians are led by mages known as Seraphs, masters of Air magic. The Seraphs craft the magical ice that Caelians use instead of regular metal. The ice tempers with lower temperatures and the heavy ice armor is more durable in cold climates than in warmer ones. All weapons crafted from the ice are magical and capable of harming magical beings. The Caelians are skilled archers and prefer hit-and-run tactics, even though they do have some heavy troops, such as huge Mammoths. Units table with sprites Strategy Overview Caelum is the premier nation for mobility and versatility on the strategic map. Their key unit is the Eagle King, the only unit in the game with assured access to Air 4, and one of the few that can even access it. Generally Caelum relies on hit-and-run tactics with its flying troops, which a wingless corpse that is weak, and used mainly to defend key points like their capital. Their wingless armies are generally comprised of an elite force of Airya Temple Guard, backed up by Corpse Constructs, which caelum has an easy time accessing. Flying armies can make use of the sturdy Iceclad, who ise only useful in cold scales, or several types of weaker infantry in the heat. Both types of armies use the Spire Horn Archer, an affordable bowman relatively unphased by storms. Caelian battle magic generally involves an eagle king putting up a Storm and Wrathful Skies, while a bunch of Airya Seraphs cast Thunderstrike, and Harab Seraphs cast Parting of th Soul. Stormflying can be used to allow some units, particularly the Tempest Warrior, to flank from the sky, while most of your infantry is grounded by the storm and able to hold a line. Caelian armies are generally expensive, cumbersome and weak though, and the strength of the nation comes from the power on the strategic map that comes with flying. Caelum has one of the strongest raiding games in the early age, and alot of options to whittle down the main enemy army on turns when armies do not clash. For raiding, Eagle Kings equipped as thugs are extremely strong, able to take out large amounts of provence defence or minor armies. The kings are scarce however, and raiding forces of troops lead by an Airya Seraphine round out your raiders. It is also very important to weaken the enemy army in between fights, to even the odds when fights do occur. Eagle kings can do this with some combination of the spells Storm, Wrathful Skies, Phantasmal Warriors and Rain of Stones. You can also use Harab Seraphs to cast Rain of Stones, Earthquake, or Summon Lammashtas. Strategy Guides There is a Let's Play available on youtube here: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2_Uc4YVCs0[[Category:Early Ages]]